The Lost Legion
by Divine Protector of Mangos
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico have been banished from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. What will happen to them now? Read, find out, and review. I do not own PJATO and HOO series. Previously called 'The Banished Four". DISCONTINUED. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here's some info that I didn't want to be bothered to put in the story:**

**The Greek and Roman camps joined, with the younger kids at Camp Half-Blood, and college-bound kids at Camp Jupiter.**

**Jason, Piper, Leo, and Roman friends (Reyna, Bobby, etc.) are at Camp Jupiter in college, but a few will show up.**

**At the start of the story, Chiron is checking up on his cousins/siblings, the Party Ponies, while Lupa is at Camp Jupiter**

**Also, it's going to be in Percy's POV (Point of View) unless otherwise stated.**

**Chapter 1**

Hey, my name's Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and I'm on my way back from a quest with my cousins, Nico Di Angelo (son of Hades) and Thalia Grace (daughter of Zeus), and my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase (daughter of Athena). We had to go kill a hydra that was terrorizing a school. We are all demigods, and just a few weeks ago, we finished defeating Gaea and her giants. Two weeks ago, Thalia quit the Hunters of Artemis because she realized that she was in love with Nico. Honestly, their relationship is like a emo-punk relationship. We were all laughing as we made our way to camp, at Nico's expense of course. As soon as we crossed the border, we were met at sword point.

"Whoa, wait guys," I said, "It's just me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Death Breath."

"Yeah we know," said Malcolm, "How could you guys?"

"How could we what?" I asked, "Rescue Nico, because I'm regretting it every second know."

"Hey!" said Nico

"Yeah!" Said Thalia "Don't be hurtful! Everyone else does to!"

"Not you too!" cried Nico

"Shut up!" said Malcolm, "How could you side with Gaea? I thought you cared about us!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Annabeth

"Why in the world would we go against the gods?" I asked, "Think Malcolm, if we really sided with Gaea, then how come we helped you guys defeat her?"

"I would agree with that statement Jackson," said Malcolm, "but this letter from Gaea releasing you four from her services after you guys failed to save her giants!"

"Wha—wait, what?" I asked, "We never received such a letter! It's just a fake letter!"

"Oh, that's what we thought at first," said Malcolm, "but we had the Hecate cabin do some spells to check on whether it was fake, and if it was, it must have a pretty powerful spell to prevent us from knowing, because they couldn't find a thing. So, are you going to come with us and die, or are you going to leave?"

I huffed, and looked at Annabeth. I saw that she didn't want to do this, so I said, "I'll leave. Just let me get Mrs. O' Leary, Blackjack, and a few other stuff."

"If Percy's leaving," said Annabeth, "I am too. Some family you guys are; just let me get my stuff as well."

"We second that," said Thalia, indicating to herself and Nico, "Just let us get our stuff as well."

Malcolm thought about it, and then spat, "Fine, but you're taking some guards with you. If you take so much as one thing that's not yours, then they'll kill you without a second thought."

"Fine," I said, and motioned for them to let us through.

Me, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico split up and went to our cabins. After getting my shield, and a few other stuff, I went over to the arena, and got Mrs. O' Leary. My guards got a little frightened when she came bounding towards me, but when I just patted her and calmed her down, they took their usual uncaring look. After getting Mrs. O' Leary, I whistled and called Blackjack. I told him to meet us at Thalia's Pine and what had happened. The guards, seeing Blackjack take off again, asked me where he was going, and I told them. They threatened me with death if I was lying, but come on, why would I lie when I'm getting threatened to death everywhere I go.

We walked back to the entrance of the camp, and I waited for the other three to come. Thalia was the first, other than me, to arrive, and I saw that she had her pet eagle, Electric. She had gotten it for her 16th birthday, since she was one day away from turning sixteen when she joined, so we just said that the day after she quit the Hunters would be her birthday.

Annabeth was the next to come, and she had her pet owl, Theseus. It was another gift from her mom, the first being her hat, and she wanted to name it Perseus, after me, but I convinced her that it's going to get confusing at times, and that she wouldn't want her pet owl to come flying towards her when she got angry enough with me to use my real name.

Finally, Nico arrived, walking with his guards. I could tell that he was pissed off that he couldn't shadow-travel because the guards shadows were doing really inappropriate things to each other, and I had a feeling that the things were meant to be directed towards the guards. He also had a pet, but not a hellhound as most would imagine. No, he had a pet Cerberus, named Guacamole. Don't ask why he named it that, because even I don't know. Fortunately, Guacamole wasn't as big as the real Cerberus yet, as he was only a few months old, but, unfortunately, he eats twice as much.

As soon as everyone arrived, Malcolm came back with Clarisse and a few Ares kids. I could tell that Clarisse was still unsure at whether we were guilty or not. I was somewhat glad that there was at least one person who didn't believe the letter completely, even if it was the daughter of the war god that hates my guts.

"All right," he said, "You guys got what you need?" Now get out!"

The Ares gang pushed us out by poking us with their spears, and we walked out, without saying one word. It hurt to know that the one place you love so much would kick you out in an instant because of one stupid letter. We walked for several miles, without any monsters thank gods, in silence.

"So," I said, "Where do you guys want to go?"

"We could check up on our closest safe house," suggested Thalia, "there we could decide on what to do."

"All right," I said, and we continued walking down the road, to the closest safe house. You see, a while ago, Annabeth and Thalia were on the run with a son of Hermes, Luke Castellan. He ended up helping Kronos, the world's most evil grandfather, rise slowly back to power, but in the end, killed himself to stop Kronos from destroying the world. While they were on the run, from what Annabeth and Thalia told me, they made safe house in as many places as they could, stocked with everything a demigod may need to survive. I've been to one of them, and it looked like it was made to only fit about three people. My only hope: it'll be able to fit four for now.

We arrived at the safe house, and a quick glance over it will probably just show a bunch of branches that didn't seem out of place, but upon closer examination, you could tell that the branches were organized in such a way as to hide something. We entered the safe house, and kept our stuff in one spot, close to us. We were tired from walking all this way, and if I'm right, it was about 15 miles from Camp Half-Blood. The name that once meant something good now leaves a pinch of distaste in my mouth, but I was too tired to care. We fell asleep rather quickly, hoping that we'll be able to survive our journey until proven innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We left early the next day when we heard people shouting nearby. Luckily, Travis and Connor, who were one of the people who thought we were innocent, warned us ahead of time of the camp's plans. They told us that Mr. D hasn't been there due to problems on Olympus, I don't know what, and won't be available for a while and Chiron was on his yearly check up on his family to make sure that they didn't go overboard. That was a surprise, because I didn't think that Chiron actually made yearly trips to his family, let alone made sure they weren't going overboard.

We made our way across the country, and when we tried to stay at Camp Jupiter, Octavian kicked us out. Turns out that he somehow rose to power there, and still didn't trust the Greeks, even after we beat Gaea and saved his butt several times in the process. So, we ended up going to Alaska, the land beyond the gods, along with Jason, Reyna, Leo, and Piper, who were all kicked out as well. We also brought a few demigods that were on the run like us. Turns out, the gods still didn't show as much attention to their children as they said they would. We were able to make camp, which soon turned into a base of operations.

It's been three years since we were kicked out of both camps, and every time we checked up on them, they seemed perfectly happy, so we stopped. We soon grew tired of just training to survive the Alaskan weather, so we decided to make a group of helpers, called the Lost Legion. We decided that the point of this was to send help to the campers in both the camps indirectly so that they'd finish their quests sooner. During these missions, or so we say, we were also able to recruit more into our Legion, and soon it including many species. We recruited people, such as mortals who can see through the mist, demigods who felt abandoned, monsters with no place in the world, and also immortals who were on the verge of fading were recruited by the hopes that they'd get enough followers in the Legion to continue on for a few more millennia. We then realized, through the immortals, that there weren't just the Greek and Roman gods, but gods of other religions as well.

We then expanded our help to not only help the Greco-Roman gods, but other deities as well, such as the Hindus, Mayans, Egyptians, Aztecs, and all others. As such, we had to make bases around the world to support our operations. The Lost Legion soon grew favor and was blessed by every god of almost every religion in the world, almost every. The only religion that does not know of our existence is the very religion that banished us, the Greco-Roman gods. They knew that there was someone, or something, that helped their kids on their quests, but they didn't know whom.

The Fates, seeing our hard work, decided to grant us godhood without the Greco-Roman gods knowing. We accepted, since now we had something to work for and we wanted to make sure that it didn't go to waste. I became the god of the north, earth, water, emotions, and swordsmanship. Annabeth became the goddess of architecture, strategy, east, intelligence, and knowledge. Nico became the god of shadows, darkness, south, and loneliness. Thalia became the goddess of west, thunder, stealth, and camouflage. Jason became the god of lightning and southwest. Leo became the god of fire and southeast. Reyna became the goddess of leadership and northwest. Piper became the goddess of temptation and northeast. The Fates told us that they needed a group of gods for the eight compass directions (North, south, northeast, southeast, that kind) and had us be those gods.

The Fates also had the eight of us go into a deep slumber, leaving our kids in charge until we wake. Yes we had kids. You see, a year after we arrived at Alaska, we got married. I married Annabeth, Thalia married Nico, Jason married Piper, and Reyna married Leo. I know, the last one shocked us all too; who knew that Reyna was a sucker for hopeless romantics.

Anyway, we agreed, and found us a ice cave for our eternal slumber. We took our positions in accordance to our directions, like I took north, Annabeth took east, that kind of thing. Our kids came to watch us go into sleep, and to make sure that no one will be able to find the cave until necessary. The Fates were also specific in how we have to be awakened. They said that Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I would awaken in 100 years, while Jason, Piper, Leo, and Reyna would awaken in 50. I guess it has to do with us personifying the four main directions or something. Before we went into slumber, however, the Fates told us that we'd get stronger throughout this slumber, and that once we come out, our individual powers would rival that of Chaos. Hope they know what they're doing, because I sure don't.

**Camp Half-Blood No one's POV**

Two weeks after Percy and co were banished from the camp, Chiron came back, and asked where they went. Malcolm filled Chiron in on what had happened, and Chiron went to check on the handwriting. He told Malcolm that they didn't find any forging because there was no forging, and that the letter wasn't written by Gaea, as she doesn't use the mortal ways of communicating. Chiron then started organizing search parties for the missing campers and sent out the first five that very day. Later that day, he went to Olympus.

"Yes, Chiron," said Zeus, "What do you need?"

"Lord Zeus," said Chiron, "Pardon my intrusion, but I would like to inform you that your daughter, along with Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, and Nico Di Angelo, have been banished from camp two days ago."

"WHAT?" bellowed Zeus **(A/N made me think of a water buffalo when I wrote that)**, "And you did nothing to stop them?"

"I'm sorry Lord," said Chiron, "but I was busy making sure the Party Ponies don't get out of line. I just arrived today, and already sent out search parties for them."

Zeus seemed to calm down, by not much, but calmer in comparison, "All right. Now, do you know why the four were kicked out?"

"Apparently," said Chiron, "someone slipped a fake letter in Percy's cabin that made it seem like he was communicating with Gaea, along with Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth."

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Athena, "Those four are one of the most beloved heroes at camp, who would want to ruin their reputation?"

"Lady Athena," said Chiron respectively, "I have the answer for that. You see, as soon as a I found out, I called upon a camper, who admitted to slipping the letters there."

"And who was it?" asked Athena

"It was Hunter Davis," replied Chiron, "Son of Ares."

"ARES!" yelled Zeus, "YOUR SON HAS FORCED US TO LOSE FOUR OF OUR GREATEST HEROES, ONE OF THEM MY DAUGHTER!"

"Father," said Ares, who was obviously scared, "how is it my fault? I don't interfere with my children's lives, rule or no rule."

Zeus calmed down, barely, but still glared at the war god. He then thanked Chiron for telling them, and dismissed him.

Soon, Olympus, Camp Jupiter, and Camp Half-Blood had statues of their heroes. Camp Jupiter soon overthrew Octavian and fed him to the wolves, ridding themselves of their augur, and reclaimed their initial preatorship form of government, and erected a statue of Jason, Leo, Reyna and Piper since the four was there last. Olympus had two statues: one showing Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia in the middle and big enough to be seen from every corner of Olympus; and a smaller one showed Jason, Leo, Reyna, and Piper since the gods didn't want to rule out the heroes that lived in their Roman aspect's camp. Camp Half-Blood also erected a statue of Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia, but also took up a new tradition as well. The Greek Camp started telling stories surrounding these four heroes, as well as erecting a cabin for each of them so that everyone would know who they are, what they did, and how they got there.

Camp Half-Bloods campfire mainly had stories about the Banished Four, as they started calling the group, though, other stories did occur. The gods then declared August 18th, Percy's birthday and the end of the Titan and Giant wars, as a day of mourning, since the Banished Four were never found, neither on, above, nor under the land.

**A/N Sorry if there's nothing going on here, this was mainly a filler chapter so that I can get to the real action later on. Peace!**

**-82mangolian**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

100 Years Later Camp Half-Blood

**No one's Point of View**

"Siwena?" asked a new five-year old camper, "Who awre thowse peoples?"

Silena Beauregard looked at where the five-year old was pointing, and visibly saddened, before answering, "Those peoples, Alli, are heroes. Those four, along with a few others, helped defeat Lord Zeus's evil daddy, Lord Kronos, and then defeated Kronos's evil mommy, Gaea."

"Can we see them? asked Alli, jumping up and down.

"I'm sorry, Alli," said Silena, "but we can't. You see, a long time ago, after they beat Gaea, a very jealous camper made fake letters that made it looked like the four were on the bad side. The jealous camper caused the four to be banished, and when we found out that they were innocent, then we started looking for it."

"What was the campers name?" asked Alli, "And what awre the fouwr's name?"

"The jealous campers name is Hunter Davis," said Silena, "who was also banished from camp. The four's name's are Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. We call them the Four if we want to talk about them in a group. There were also four other people who were kicked out of camp, but not this one. They got kicked out of another camp, just like this one, but I do not know who they are."

"Oh," said Alli, sadly.

"Don't worry," said Silena, "We're still looking, so don't give up. Maybe you'll be the one who'll find them, who knows?"

"Yeah," said Alli, excitedly, "And I'll make a pictuwe of them, and we'll hang it on their statues as well!"

"Slow down there kiddo," said Luke, laughing and coming over to the two girls, "We still need to see who you're godly parent is, don't we?"

"Who?" asked Alli, "I only have a mommy. My mommy said that my daddy died before I was bown."

"Well," said Luke, "What would you say that you're daddy wasn't dead, but actually a god?"

"A g-god?" asked Alli

"Luke!" said Silena, "It isn't time yet, Alli's only five!"

"Maybe later Alli," said Luke ruffling her hair, "Anyway, I'll take it from here Silena. Oh, and Chiron wants to see you, I think he's sending you on another searching party."

"All right," said Silena "Thanks."

Silena dashed off to the Big House, where several others of the immortal campers were arriving at. After a week of the Four's banishment, the Olympians decided to make a few campers who knew the Four the best would be made immortal. This group included Silena B., Charles B., Luke C., Clarisse LaRue, Travis and Connor Stoll, Chris R., Katie Gardner, Hazel L., Frank Z., Bobby, Dakota, Rachael (as a permanent Oracle), Grover, Tyson, and Ella the harpy (for Tyson).

Silena entered the Big House and sat next to Beckendorf, her husband. Travis and Katie, another married couple, sat next to each other, while Connor sat on the other side of Travis. Clarisse was sitting next to her husband Chris, who was trying to help Clarisse calm down from a fight she was in just before. The immortal Romans were watching from an Iris message. Chiron entered with Grover, Tyson, and Ella behind him.

"All right," said Chiron, quieting everyone down. After the Four were Banished, he stopped being close to any campers other than the immortals for fear of feeling the disappointment he felt when the Four left.

"Why'd you call us Chiron?" asked Clarisse, "I was just teaching a kid on how to lose to me."

"Clarisse," warned Chiron, "We'll talk about your anger management issues later. Now, I need to tell everyone that I'll be sending one big searching party today, and I have already arranged the members."

"Who are they?" asked Katie

"They are," said Chiron, who was interrupted by Rachael.

"Sorry I'm late Chiron," said the Oracle, "but Apollo was forcing me to listen to another poem, and this one was the longest he made ever."

"That's fine," said Chiron, gesturing her to sit down, and continued, "As I was saying, the members of the search party this time are: Silena, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Chris, Travis and Connor, Grover, and Tyson. Now, the reason I'm making a bigger search party is because Rachael here has delivered a new prophecy depicting the end of the world. The Prophecy also calls for the Four's help, and another group, but first, Rachael, the Prophecy."

"Of course Chiron," said Rachael, as she went into her Oracle state.

"_A group shall recover the Four_

_Without whom the gods shall never endure_

_In the war with two engines_

_And around the world find the Lost Legion_

_For without their help_

_The world shall fall to time and kelp._"

"That was the Prophecy." Said Chiron, "Now the first line I'm positive is about the Four."

"The second and third lines," said Silena, "seem to be taking about a war with two engines?"

"Maybe the engines," said Chris, "is just a reference to people with motives to fight the gods."

"Or maybe," said Clarisse, "The engines are talking about war machine engines."

"I guess that makes sense," said Hazel, "but what about the Lost Legion thing?"

"And it being around the world?" asked Frank

"I say this calls for some Kool-Aid!" said Dakota.

"Shut it Dakota!" said Bobby, "and go back to your Kool-Aid!"

"Maybe this Lost Legion," said Katie "has bases or something around the world."

"I think the last line gives a clue as to who we're fighting," said Rachael, "'_The world shall fall to time and kelp_'? Maybe it's talking about Kronos and Oceanus rising again."

"No," said Chiron, "It's not them, for I have asked Lord Hades about it, and he said that those two don't have enough strength to fight us yet. I dread to think that it's one of the Primordials, but I'm afraid it's the only one that makes sense."

"Primordials?" asked Travis

"Who're they?" asked Connor

"They are the first beings," said Katie, "who were born from the Creator of the universe, Chaos. If you paid attention in class, maybe you'd know. Honestly, 100 years, and you two are still, if not more, immature than ever."

"Why," started Travis

"Thank you Katie," ended Connor.

"So what now?" asked Chris

"Now," said Chiron, "the search party I organized shall get it's prophecy, but you must decide on the leader. I, along with whoever else hasn't been chosen, shall be waiting outside. Hazel and Frank, I'll ask Apollo if he can get you two over here as fast as he can."

The Iris message ended, and Chiron left, along with Ella and Rachael, and the group started talking about who shall be the leader and who won't be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chiron, we're ready to go," said Katie on the top of Half-Blood Hill, along with the rest of the search party, Chiron, and Rachael.

"All right, child," said Chiron, "Good Luck, and remember, you must head to Alaska, for that's where the prophecy states they will be."

"Got it," said Katie, "bye Chiron."

The final search party left the safety of camp for the trip to Alaska and back.

Lost Legion (same time)

Jason, Reyna, Leo, and Piper were watching the group as they left camp.

"So," said Luke Jackson, "Are these really the same people who were Mom and Dad's friends when they left camp?"

"From what I've heard, yes," said Jason, "but then again, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, nor Percy talked much about their dead friends."

"So," said Bianca DiAngelo, "what do we do?"

"Yeah," said Khione Valdez, "What do we do?"

"We let them come to us," said Reyna, "It's time we made our presence known to the Greco-Roman gods. Now, listen, you kids will get them to follow you to where we were in slumber. I have a feeling that it's time for them to wake up now."

"Got it," said the kids.

"But, how?" asked Ramone Grace.

"I got it all figured out," said Reyna, "so basically, once they get here…"

**A/N For all those who didn't catch it, here's who's whose child**

**Percy and Annabeth's son is Luke; Thalia and Nico's daughter is Bianca; Jason and Piper's son is Ramone; and Reyna and Leo's daughter is Khione. Peace!**

**-82mangolian**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Third Person POV**

The demigods made their way to Alaska, suffering from near-death experiences (which were completely normal for them), cannibalistic giants, and rabid tramps. Don't ask. Anyway, the group had finally made it to the southern-most Alaskan-Canadian border, where they decided to camp.

"I hate the snow!" said Clarisse

"Don't blame the snow," said Katie, "Blame the fact that we're in Canada. Not much places to grow things."

"Guys?" asked Travis, "If we're supposed to find the Four, where exactly are we supposed to look. The Prophecy really didn't give us an exact location, other than Alaska."

"Travis," said Katie, "Did you just say something smart?"

Travis looked offended and was about to retort, when Grover noticed something. He pointed it out to Chris, who got Clarisse to stop complaining about the weather enough for him to point it out to the arguing couple.

"Hey, guys," said Chris, "not to ruin your obvious flirting, but we got some guests looking at us."

Travis and Katie blushed, while the others looked to where Chris was pointing. Then one of them stepped up. It was obviously a boy, who had raven-black hair and grey eyes that suspiciously reminded the group of Annabeth and Percy.

He pointed to the group, and asked, "Are you eight looking for Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico, otherwise known as the Four?"

Tyson stepped up, and asked, "What do you know about Percy? The camp made him go bye-bye because of stupid letter."

"We know more than you think," said one of the two girls there, who had pale skin, black hair, and sky-blue eyes. "Now, follow us. We know where they are resting. Do not try to do anything funny, for only we know how to get all the way through the challenges without getting a scratch."

The four figures then turned around and started walking away. They paused and turned around, looking slightly confused.

"Well," said a girl with pointed ears, "are you coming, or do we have to make you come? You eight are obviously the ones of the Prophecy, so hurry along."

"Wait," said Katie, "How do you know about the Prophecy?"

"We know a lot more than you think, daughter of Demeter," said the last , who had blonde hair and kaleidoscope eyes. "Now, are you coming, or not?"

The demigods quickly packed up their camp, which they were lucky that they didn't remove much, and quickly jogged to catch up with the mysterious figures, who were already a good length ahead of them. They made their way across the frozen water until they came across a cave. The mysterious figures paused in front of it, as if unsure whether the cave had naturally opened, or had some outer help. They then took a step inside, still unsure, and when their feet were firmly planted on the ground, quickly returned to their previous stature. The demigods, seeing this, were unsure of what to do, but quickly followed them in fear of getting lost. The little expedition went fairly quickly, as the mysterious figures made their way through the traps and puzzles obviously designed to slow down whoever might come here.

About ten minutes after they went down into the cave, the elf-eared girl spoke up. "Have any of you ever heard of the Friendly Four?"

"Friendly Four?" asked Chris, making sure he heard it right.

The blonde guy nodded, and said, "It's a tale that circulates around Alaska. Most people who have been here for at least a few days would have heard the tale."

The pale-skinned girl said, "It talks about a group of four who arrived here in Alaska near a century ago. They had come with a few friends, but that is not why they are called the Friendly Four. You see, the legend says that the Four leaders of this group had been heroes from where they came from. Most of them were related, in some way or another, but for some reason, one of the side of the person's family didn't count. It doesn't elaborate more than that, other than the fact that it depended on the person, and who brought them up. Anyway, the tale says that after a while, the group came across a town. They started working for the town, and with their help, the town soon became a bustling city. The Four and their group made sure the city could run on its own before going to the next town. No one has ever caught the Four while they were going from town to town, for it is said that no matter which city they were in, they always wore disguises, and never the same ones, but when they were all alone in the outdoors, they'd use their identities, yet they always managed to hide form whoever's catching them. The townsfolk which they first visited said that they looked like they could have been our parents, but that can't be right, since our parents have been encased in ice for as long as we could remember."

The grey-eyed boy then said, "Ah, but you forgot one thing. The legend also says that the original Four had come from far in the East, and traveled far aplenty to the West, where they met up with the rest of their group, after which they started traveling north, and after facing many hardships, they reached here, where they started helping the cities out. There are many stories going around about why they were traveling and why they ended up here. Some say that they were all kicked out by their friends and families in their old homes, and somehow knew each other, even though they were at opposite ends, and they traveled together here because they were too ashamed of being in anywhere near the places where they were kicked out of. Others say that one day, the Four were coming home from a business trip, or something of the like, when their colleagues kicked them out of their businesses. When their bosses found out, they made everyone in the company have an extra task of helping find the ones that were kicked out. They say that the same, or near closest, thing had happened to the others in the group, and they met up in some city as they were traveling city to city in search for jobs. They eventually ended up here, in Alaska, as they had tried every place above Mexico, and wanted to take a break. They made camp, when one of them noticed a town, and after that, you know what happens."

"What happened to the workers that kicked out the Four?" asked Katie

"They were allowed their jobs," said blonde hair, "Turns out that at least one of their parents shared a contract, entitling them to give their children a job there, no matter what happens."

"Oh," said Travis

"Hey," said Katie, "doesn't the second thing sound a little bit like camp?"

"Maybe," said Chris

"Yeah right," said Connor, "as if me and Travis are going to be working in a company. Think of all the time we'd miss pulling pranks."

"Connor," said Katie sternly, "if you'd get a job at a company, all you two would ever do would be pranking. I think the better question would be 'how much work would you two get done?' Am I right?"

"Yeah you are, Katie-Kat," said Travis

Katie was about to retort, when the figures stopped in front of a door.

They turned around, and the grey-eyed boy spoke, "Behind these doors lies our parents. They have been in slumber for over 100 years, and may seem a little out of it when they wake up. That'll be okay, because they are just getting used to their new powers."

"What do you mean 'new powers'?" asked Clarisse, "Is there any way for us to get it?"

"And what about Percy and the others?" asked Grover

"Hold on," said the elf-eared girl, "We can't answer your questions if you keep blabbering them out. Anyways, we mean 'new powers' as in powers that are new to everyone, even us; no, there's no way for you guys to get them as far as we know; and don't fret, Percy and all your friends will be in here as well. Now, no more questions until after we do a little waking up."

The other two figures opened the door, and the rest went in. As soon as everyone was inside, the two figures came in and closed the door. The demigods looked a little alarmed, but the looks on the four figures' faces told them that nothing was wrong.

"So," said Clarisse, "what do we do, bash something?"

"That," said the pale girl, "we don't know."

"What?" yelled Clarisse, "What do you mean you don't know? Why in the world are we in here anyway! There's nothing but dusty old cloths on the wall, and a few holes!"

Instead of answering, the four figures went to one of the cloths, and stood facing it. They pulled their own cloth, and as soon as the end of the cloth hit the floor, the demigods gasped. Behind each of the cloths were their friends, but fifty feet tall and glowing. Each of the demigods blinked and did everything else to make sure it wasn't a dream, and then went ahead and touched the ice, with permission from the four figures. As soon as they each touched the ice containing each of their friends, the ice cracked.

It started falling, but just as it was about to hit everyone, it suddenly stopped and became somewhat of a shield for the smaller figures. The demigods looked around, and when they saw one of the figures concentrating on something, slowly but surely, they each figured out that he had been stopped the ice from hurting them. The ice then melted and disappeared under the ice they were standing on, and they each looked at the four huge beings.

They didn't move for a while, and the demigods started fearing for the worse, when they all, at one time, opened their eyes, but with different colors than the last time they saw them. Percy's eyes glowed an icy-blue color, yet it was as warm as his previous se-green. Annabeth's eyes were still grey, yet they were a different shade, a more ancient and powerful, yet analytical and warming, grey. Thalia's electric blue eyes soon changed to a more golden-yellow color. If they looked into her eyes, they could barely see flashes of thunder and lightning. Nico's eyes changed from his normal black, to a more darker black, which made him look menacing due to the severity of the dark shade, yet calm as if knowing that in the end, nothing will save you from the darkness.

The four beings started to blink, and slowly, shrunk down to their kids' size. When they finished shrinking, they started to fall, only to be caught by their kids. They were brought to the center, where they were kept in a circle, in an attempt to keep them warm. After a while, they looked up, and their eyes had the same characteristics as the old ones, other than the color change.

Percy was the first one to speak, "Kids?"

**(A/N I thought of stopping here, but decided against it)**

They then looked around, before passing out once again. The four figures then introduced themselves as the kids of the Banished campers, and led the group of demigods to their main base while carrying the original Banished Four. They secretly made their way to the planning room, where they kept the unconscious gods near the fireplace, with all their friends from camp sitting near them. The four then started looking around, when Percy's eyes widened, and he said, "Where in the world is that overgrown elf when you need him?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's POV **(Finally)

I woke up, again, after passing out from getting out of the ice in 100 years, and boy was I shivering. Normally, people's first thoughts are whether they're okay or what the future is like. Well, my first thought was _Where in the world is that overgrown elf when you need him?_

Apparently, I said it aloud, because Thalia said, "Really Percy? You're looking for Leo when we just woke up?"

"Hey!" I said, "I'm cold! I need Leo's fire power to light a fire!"

"That makes more sense," said Annabeth, "then just wanting him to come and annoy us with his terrible attempts at jokes."

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I laughed, and once I stopped, I noticed that there were people staring at us.

"Hey guys," I said, "looks like we got some newbies for the Legion."

"You mean you don't recognize us?" asked a satyr, when I noticed it was actually Grover

"G-man?" I said, "What in the world are you doing here?"

I got up and hugged him. I then realized that all our friends from back at camp were here. I told Annabeth, and we started hugging each other, with our friends apologizing for their actions.

"Anyways," I said, "What brings you here to the base of the Lost Legion? I doubt it's to join us."

"Well, we need your help." said Katie, "You, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico's help."

"Wait, hold on," I said. I turned to Luke, and asked the year to make sure my math is right, and it was. Those lessons with Annabeth really paid off.

"Okay then," I said, "say no more, for we will help you guys."

"Wait," said Travis, "We didn't tell you what we need help with, did we?"

"No we didn't," said Connor

"You don't need to," said Annabeth, "we've been watching you. Well, not us four exactly, but the Legion has."

"Wait, why was the Legion watching us?" asked Travis, "Makes it sound like we're being stalked."

"You're not." Said Thalia, "We watch every camp around the world. Yes, I said around the world; there are many other religions that the gods neglected to tell you guys about, and we, at the Lost Legion, have helped every single one of these religion, even the Greco-Roman religion."

"Wait," said Clarisse, "It was you guys who destroyed the drakons that got in our way when I was on my quest to destroy that hydra in Michigan?"

"Well not us four, directly," said Nico, "but if you mean us, as in the Lost Legion, then yes, we probably did help you. If you want to know more, we record every single activity that goes on outside each of our bases in our archives, which we can visit later."

"So," started Travis, but was quickly cut off by Leo, Reyna, Jason, and Piper walking into the room.

I looked at Leo, and said, "Great, the elf is here; maybe he can warm us up now."

"Really?" he asked, "Even after living in ice after all these years didn't teach you to stop calling me elf."

"Leo, not now," said Reyna, "They just woke up, and we need to go to our camps to help them against the Primordials."

"Wait," said Katie, "so we _are_ fighting the Primordial gods?"

"Yup," I said, "but it shouldn't be much of a challenge, not for us anyway."

"Why?" asked Clarisse, "It's not like you guys became gods or something, right?"

"Actually," I said, "we are gods, with enough power to make us Primordials, and together, enough to beat Chaos even when he's using the power of the Void."

"When did you guys become gods?" asked Connor

"I wanna be a god!" said Travis

"Sorry guys," said Thalia, "but only Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and I get to become this powerful, and don't even think about asking about getting powers to rival that of the Titans, because Jason, Piper, Reyna, and Leo already have those positions filled."

Travis and Connor groaned, while Chris tried to keep Clarisse from using the Stolls as punching bags.

"So, how exactly did you become gods?" asked Katie

"Ah," said Percy, "I was hoping you'd ask. You see, several weeks after the Legion was underway, and had bases around the world, the Fates decided to visit us. They knew that in the future that the gods were going to need our help, but we weren't strong enough, so they made us into gods and trained us with our new powers. Then, one day, exactly 100 years ago, they told us that they made a slight miscalculation, and that we had to Primordial Gods, not Olympian Gods. So, in order for us to get more powerful, they set us up with a meeting with Chaos. She met with all eight of us, and granted us more power. However, she said that there cannot be too much many gods rivaling the Primordial Gods, so Leo, Reyna, Jason, and Piper volunteered to have power that'll rival the Titans. After Lady Chaos uttered a spell that gave us power, the Fates told us that to gain this power, we had to sleep continuously for 100 years, half that for Jason and the others. That was why you guys haven't found us, it was because we were sleeping to gain enough power to defeat your enemies."

"Wait," said Clarisse, "so if you guys just woke up with all this power, wouldn't you not know how to use them?"

"Oh we do," said Thalia, "we were actually training in our sleep. You see, our bodies were sleeping to be able to hold all the power, while our souls were with Lady Chaos training in order to learn how to harness our energy."

"Um, dad?" said Luke, "Not to be rude or anything, but there's like a horde of people outside waiting for you four."

"You guys must be more famous than we thought," said Leo

"Yeah," said Jason, "Even we didn't get the size of the crowd that's outside right now."

"How much longer?" I asked

"About two, three minutes." Shrugged Jason

"2-3 minutes until what?" asked Katie

"Nothing much," I said, "but we need to get out there right now."

Me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico then got up and walked to the balcony facing the crowd. See, we know where they are because we're able to sense where everyone is. It's part of a blessing Chaos gave us to defeat her children once and for all.

When we stepped out into the balcony and stood there, we saw the awe in our friends' faces. You could tell they were impressed at how many people there were. Literally, it seemed as though everyone living in Alaska, Canada, and Russia came to visit us. There were mortals, demigods, gods, and immortals of all religions, and monsters of all religions looking as though they were ready to start a riot to see us. As soon as we stepped out, the noises of the crowd stopped as every pair of eyes looked at us. Some were facing the TV screens that were placed out for the more farther back people to see. We, meaning Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I, stood there, and saw everyone single one of them, gods, mortals, monsters, everyone, bow to us. I raised my hand and they stood straight.

I cracked a smile, and said, "Hey guys, who's ready to kick some Primordial butt?"

The crowd went crazy, and our friends had to cover their ears to even try to block the sound. Annabeth gestured to them to go inside, and once they stepped inside, they immediately looked like they felt better. I looked at Luke, who mouthed _enchanted to protect senses._

I nodded in approval, and looked at the crowd and raised my hand. They went quiet immediately.

"All right," I said, "so, this is going to be tough for some of you, especially our new Legionnares, since we don't know what the Primordials will throw at us, but I know that each and every one of you will do your best to fight for us, and through us, our friends, and through them, Olympus. Now, I realize that some of you may not take a liking to that, and I don't blame you, the gods have a hard time accepting change due to their pride, and I'm sure those present with us will admit it. However, that does not mean that we cannot do this for our friends down at Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. I have a feeling that we will be victorious with all our hard working fighters and even more so hard working behind the scenes peoples. Now, I would like all the commanders and lieutenants of each division to meet with us in ten minutes in the Big Room. Keep doing what you're doing, and we will see each other another day. Thank you, and a little parting gift until we meet again."

We had everyone look away, even the gods, as we went into our godly form and made the snow into a pleasant meadow. Once we finished, everyone looked around, and was pleased with how much more pleasant the meadow was, and not just to the eyes as well. We made it so that the Legion could farm here as well, and we decided to make a fake address, so no one who didn't know about us didn't suspect anything. The crowd went crazy after that, and we went inside. Our children led us to the Big Room, as we got caught up with our friends and all the happenings at camp. We also chatted with our children. Turns out, that the Legion also expanded to outer space as well, so we're not just helping the people on our planet (as we had been helping out in every war, mortal or myth since the start of the Legion), but also the people of other planets, such as Mars or Neptune. Yes, you heard me, Neptune. Even the gas giants have life; they are just more advanced than we are and have better concealing techniques.

We reached the Big Room, only to realize it had been renovated into a Huge Room. Almost everyone had arrived, and we were waiting for Reyna, when she came barging in with terrible news.

"We have a spy in our midst."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for not updating for so long, I was just busy with school. Curse teachers that assign endless streams of homework to procrastinating teens! I CURSE YOU!**

**Previously on The Lost Legion…**

_We reached the Big Room, only to realize it had been renovated into a Huge Room. Almost everyone had arrived, and we were waiting for Reyna, when she came barging in with terrible news._

_"We have a spy in our midst."_

**Chapter 6**

**Percy POV**

"How do you know this?" I asked

"I accidently caught him while he was sending a Iris Message," said Reyna, "He was sending information over to Nyx, that I'm sure, but I'm not sure what they know."

"Did you catch his code?" I asked

"Yes I did," said Reyna

She went to the middle, where there was a big holographic map of our base with everyone's position. See, it follows the code that is assigned to a person when they join the Legion, as I have 1, Annabeth 2, Nico 3, and so on. When we are looking for a certain person, we enter the code in the map, and the person's point on the map brightens, while everyone else's dims. Reyna entered the code into the map, and the map started to look for the person's code. After a few seconds, it showed that the person was in the Lobby of the Control House and was heading out.

"All right," I said, "we found him, and now we follow him. Reyna, get 4 portable maps. We go in groups of two. Katie, you and the campers wait here with our kids. Maybe they can show you around or something?"

"Sure," said Katie, "We'd like that."

"All right, guys let's go," I said

We split up in our unofficially assigned groups, which was everyone with their spouse. Annabeth and I ran out the southern exit and ran around the building; Jason and Piper went out the north entrance; Thalia, Nico, Leo and Reyna went out the lobby, or west, entrance. I rand with Annabeth around the building, using the ice to speed us up slightly by make it a little slippery so that each step we slid before we took the next, and we quickly made our way towards the spy. We rounded the corner of the building which took us to the lobby entrance and found that the spy was already in pursuit by Thalia and Nico (who probably shadow-traveled them both), so I looked at Annabeth. She looked at me and we made a mutual understanding: we would trap the spy by pinning him between us four until the last four came.

We made a final burst of speed, and overtook the spy before stopping and turning around. Jason and Piper appeared on our right, and Reyna and Leo appeared on our left. We trapped the spy, and as I took a closer look, realized that it was one of the demigods who was with us when we first came here.

"Reyna," I said, "was he the one?"

"Yeah," said Reyna, "He's the spy."

"What are you talking about?" asked the demigod

"Archer, don't play dumb," said Piper, "Tell us truthfully whether you were giving information to Nyx and is now serving as a spy for her?"

Archer went dazed and I knew that Piper was charmspeaking him. He continued looking dazed as he answered, "Yes, I was giving information and I am the spy. I swear on the River Styx that I am the spy for Nyx and I don't care who knows it."

As soon as the usual after-swearing-on-Styx-thunder rumbled, he broke from his daze and said, "Wha-oh no. I am so dead, Nyx is going to kill me for giving up my position."

"Wow," said Leo, "I thought that he was just saying that because he was being charmspoken, but I guess he really is the spy."

"Please," pleaded Archer, "help me, I don't want to die."

"Oh, don't worry," said Thalia, "we won't kill you; our torture will."

Archer had sighed when he heard we weren't going to kill him, but tensed up even more after hearing the rest of Thalia's statement, and if the queen of torture says it, then it must be horrible.

"All right," I said, "Thalia, you take him to the torture room and do whatever you want to him, just make sure you nor those under you personally don't kill him. if he dies while being tortured, but is not being touched by anyone, nor anyone gave him pity and ended it for him quickly, then that's fine."

"You got it Perce," said Thalia.

I controlled the ice near him and transformed them into very, very hard and sturdy shackles around his wrists and ankles, and chained the four together. Thalia took him from behind and took him to the torture room through teleportation.

"Nico," I said after she disappeared, "go with her and make sure her methods don't kill him directly. Everyone else, get the troops ready, we're moving base."

**A/N sorry it's so short and again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. A virtual blue cookie to anyone who forgives me, and a virtual blue muffin to everyone who forgets about it.**


	7. Author's Note Must Read 1

Hey guys!

I know I probably should work on this more, but again, I seem to have lost interest in this story. Geuss Chaos doesn't like me that much, i don't know. Anyways, this is discontinued unless someone wants to continue this for me.

Peace out teapots,  
>82mangolian<p> 


	8. Author's Note Must Read 2

Hello peoples, aliens, purple penguins, turquoiose turtles, and all those who read my stories,

Just so you know, hotkittengirl will be taking up the mantle for the story. Gods that sounded old. Anyways, if you wanted to take over, sorry ,good luck next time. Until then,

Peace out teapots,

82mangolian


	9. Um Hi?

Dear Readers, Hey. Long time since I posted something on here. I think its about a year, more or less. Anyways, I just wanted to say that even though I'm can't write anything at the moment (Don't fear though, about a month left before I can start writing again. Mango juice for everyone when I get back), I'm still looking at the reviews for each and every one of my stories, and I just couldn't wait to tell you that I am loving the fact that you guys keep reviewing my stories despite my hiatus. To be honest, I checked the reviews recently, and I was either cracking up or feeling touched from the comments you guys have posted, and I adore you guys for that (no homo for the guys, sorry). Anyways, I also just wanted to let you know that I got a PM from Dark Supremacy, who proclaims himself as Lord of the Kumquat Nation and Champion of the Mighty Palmogranet, much as I proclaim myself as the Devourer, Divine Protector, Consumer, Obsessor, Lawyer, Doctor, Teacher, and Future Ruler of All Things Mango. He has proclaimed war upon the Mango Kingdom, so I may be a bit busy with that as well. Before anything else happens, please don't go hating him or anything. I don't want to see any of you (those with accounts or not) banned from here because of this. Plus, I'm trying to see if we can negotiate a deal where the Kumwuat Nation and Mango Kingdom can live peacefully, and perhaps devour fruits other than mangos. I shall try my hardest to keep you updated on this, but if I don't, do not fret, for as I have told Dark Supremacy: "...mangos grow best near the equator, where light from the sun is most direct. History has long since shown the prevailance of light over darkness." From, Lord Amba Anwar Devourer, Divine Protector, Consumer, Obsessor, Lawyer, Doctor, Teacher, and Future Ruler of All Things Mango aka Divine Protector of Mangos 


End file.
